Propylene-based polymers are often used to produce articles such as fibers, films, film tapes, molded parts and nonwoven fabrics.
The propylene-based polymer may be blended with a masterbatch to increase stiffness and reduce cost. Conventional masterbatches include an ethylene-butene linear low density polyethylenes (C4-LLDPE) or homo-propylene polymers.
Manufacturers have sought to reduce costs by incorporating greater amounts of masterbatch into the compositions. However, increasing masterbatch content weakens the mechanical properties of the tapes, particularly tenacity and elongation.
That said, compositions having enhanced mechanical properties and/or having a masterbatch that can be incorporated in greater amounts to form articles (e.g., film tapes) without negatively affecting mechanical properties, is desired.